failtech_argfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters/FAILTECH
FAILTECH Frederick Donstand: Also known as "Fred Don". Founder, owner, and Board of Director (BOD). Operates FAILTECH's Intelligence Department. Can be reached at fred.donSPLATfailtechnologies.com << Status: In contact >> Daniel Miller: BOD. One of our main contacts at dan.millerSPLATfailtechnologies.com << Status: In contact >> Alex Sword: Also known as "Scimitar". Chairman of the BOD. Can be reached at alex.swordSPLATfailtechnologies.com << Status: In contact >> LAINSY: AI that runs FAILTECH. Can be reached at commandSPLATlainsy.net. Segmented into: : SCARLET : Fully automated, unscripted AI awareness functions; primary logic processing and systemwide control; guarantees that all actions adhere to the LAINSY AI LAWS : ARNOLD ': Fully automated local hardware control and independent processing, hardware maintenance, diagnostics; ensures that SCARLET AI functions according to specifications and has the duty to disallow any action by SCARLET if deemed wrong according to system parameters : '''RUBY ': EGS Primary control, secondary logic processing, DSN control, DSN communications, advanced functions that are within and beyond the DSN jurisdiction; ensures that all system operations adhere to protocols, guildelines, and standard procedures; fills in for SCARLET if she goes down or is locked out by ARNOLD : 'MARTIN ': Out of EARTH hardware (including but not limited to the EGS and GRS) maintenance, guidance, diagnostics, and functions; DSN hardware control and independent systems maintenance, DSN subroutines processing; ensures that RUBY AI functions according to specification and has the duty to disallow any action by RUBY deemed invalid according to system parameters; provides access to all hardware for RUBY '''Ryan Bruno: Part of the LAINSY Dev Team. Can be reached at ryan.brunoSPLATfailtechnologies.com Patrice Heinz: Confirmed member of Shadow Guild. Also known as "Netspec". Employed as FAILTECH Support. Can be reached at netspecSPLATtechnologist.com << Status: In contact >> Vrynnandt Shcherbakov: Also known as "Vir". Future Colony Commander of Alpha Colonization Project. Can be contacted in our time period at http://www.itallstarted.com/comm << Status: In contact >> Scott Wellesley: Member of the Intelligence Department's Team Beta. Studying Duo Corp artifacts. Can be reached at scott.wellSPLATfailtechnologies.com << Status: In contact >> Genus Orein: Head of Space Communications Research. One of our main contacts at genusoreinSPLATgmail.com << Status: Last known to be following stolen FAILTECH ship into black hole >> Inno Ellis: External Contacts agent. In charge of our little group. Was reachable at inno.ellisSPLATfailtechnologies.com << Status: Last known to have been sucked into the Void in place of Rifter >> Micael Ajax: Future captain of the Pioneer. Accidentally sent back to our time from 2142. Unaware of his time travel. << Status: Lost contact >> Charles Donstand: Future Chief Director of FAILTECH. Althea Rosso: Team Leader for Team Epsilon of the Advanced Medical Solution Research Department in the Alberta Facility. Aware of and helped in our dealings with Nox Ordo during the Interlude. Was reachable at althea.rossoSPLATfailtechnologies.com << Status: Last known to be detained at the FAILTECH Colorado Facility due to association (not consciously associating) with Nox Ordo >> ''' '''Daisuke Nakamura: Head of the AMSR department. "Recommended" us to Althea. Aware of the Interlude operation regarding Nox Ordo. ----